


Panic

by ghostlyfraggle



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Panic Attacks, a lot of things happen in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyfraggle/pseuds/ghostlyfraggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout the years, Luke helps Ian calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic

**First year**

 

Luke had just arrived at Asagao Academy for the first time. It was gorgeous, grand, and intimidating. A voice was ushering first years over in its direction, and Luke figured he should  _ probably  _ go that way, seeing as he was a first year. 

 

He started off in the direction of the voice and immediately bumped into someone.

 

“Oh shit! Sorry!” Luke exclaimed, stepping back and holding his hands up. The person he’d bumped into, sporting brown hair and a frown, didn’t respond or really react at all. Luke waved a hand in front of his face. “Hello?”

 

The person blinked quickly a few times and then turned to face Luke. “It’s fine,” he said, glancing from Luke to the school and back. “It’s just so... _ big _ . I’m kind of intimidated.”

 

Luke laughed. “That’s what she said.”

 

The person laughed awkwardly, but still seemed a bit out of it. “Funny. But really, it seems like it’d be so easy to get lost in there. Or, what if two of my classes are on opposite sides of the building and I’m late to one of them?”

 

“Dude, no need to panic,” Luke said, putting his hands in his pockets casually. “C’mon. We’ll take the tour and everything will be all right. My name’s Luke, by the way.”

 

The person expelled a long breath. “I’m Ian,” he said. “And thanks.”

 

…

 

It had been a few weeks since school started, and Luke was exploring around campus. He’d walked out onto a field, which oddly contained a single incredibly prominent tree. When he got closer to it, he saw a figure sitting against it, their knees pulled up to their chest, their eyes staring at nothing in particular. 

 

“Ian?” Luke asked, recognizing the figure. Luke hadn’t really spoken to him further than fleeting hellos in the hallway since the day they met. “What are you doing out here?”

 

“I-I could ask you the same thing,” Ian said, not taking his gaze away from the very interesting nothing he was staring at. “Pretend I didn’t stutter there.”

 

“I’m exploring campus,” Luke said, sitting down in front of Ian. Ian’s nothing that he’d been staring at was now obstructed by Luke’s body, so he took to staring at his own knees instead. “Have you met the nurse yet? He’s creepy as hell. And I also found out that the girls don’t appreciate it when you enter their dorm uninvited.”

 

“That’s nice,” Ian said. “But I’m kind of panicking here.”

 

“You’re...what?” Luke said, puzzled. “You don’t look like you’re panicking.”

 

“I don’t...I don’t  _ look  _ like I’m panicking?” Ian said, snapping his head up and meeting Luke’s gaze. “W-what do you want me to do? Scream? Cry? H-hyperventilate?”

 

As he said this, he began hyperventilating. 

 

“Whoa,” Luke said, holding his hands up defensively. “You okay?”

 

“No.”

 

“Okay, uh, breathe?” Luke said unsurely. “Yeah, just, breathe.”

 

“I  _ am  _ breathing!”

 

“Breathe slower!”

 

“You’re not helping.”

 

The two stared at each other for a moment, both absorbed in the speed of Ian’s breathing. Eventually, it slowed. Ian visibly relaxed as his breath returned to normal.

 

“Do you want to talk, or anything?” Luke asked.

 

“Uh, no,” Ian said unconvincingly. “Maybe.”

 

Luke smirked. “What made you panic?”

 

“High school is scary,” Ian said simply. “I haven’t really made any friends yet. I’m not even sure my roommate likes me.”

 

“I’d tell you that’s not true, but I don’t really know,” Luke said with a shrug. “We can be friends though, if you want.”

 

Ian’s eyes widened. “Really?”

 

“Yeah. Sure.”

 

**Second Year**

 

“Luke! Help! I’m panicking!” Ian rushed up to Luke in the hall in between classes and grabbed the rapper’s shoulders.

 

“Hey, hey,” Luke said. “What’s up?”

 

“Wallid and Jimmy are making a club and they asked me to join.”

 

Luke paused, and then laughed loudly. “What? Why are you panicking about that?”

 

Ian’s eyes darted around as he tried to think of a plausible answer. Luke raised his eyebrows.

 

“I…” Ian began, “...I guess I’m worried I won’t fit in.”

 

“Nonsense,” Luke said. “You’ll fit in just fine.”

 

“But…”

 

“Go back and tell ‘em you accept their offer!” Luke exclaimed. “Or, maybe do that after class. Passing time’s almost over.”

 

…

 

It was nearing the end of the year. The Hidden Block club was rapidly spiraling towards the route of becoming Normal Boots’ rival. Luke and Jimmy were in their dorm, sharpening their Stomp skills before the tournament, when there was a knock on the door.

 

Jimmy paused the game and answered the door. It was Jeff, a worried expression on his face.

 

“Have either of you seen Ian around?” Jeff asked.

 

“Ian? No,” Jimmy said. “What’s up?”

 

“I haven’t seen him all day,” Jeff said. “I’m a little worried.”

 

Luke carefully set down his game controller. “Did you check the field?”

 

“Well I haven’t  _ looked  _ for him I just…”

 

“Excuse me.” Luke stood up and pushed past Jimmy and Jeff. 

 

Luke walked through the halls of the dorms, his steps growing faster as he went. When he got outside, he broke into a sprint and started running towards the field. 

 

As he’d expected, Ian was sitting against the tree, his knees up to his chest, staring at nothing.

 

“Ian,” Luke said, leaning on his knees and catching his breath. “Jeff...was worried...about you.”

 

“Was he?” Ian said blandly.

 

“Hey,” Luke said, his breathing slowing. He sat down next to Ian. “You okay?”

 

“Nope,” Ian said. “Absolutely not.”

 

“Well, at least you’re honest,” Luke mumbled. “What’s up? You wanna talk about it?”

 

“I don’t  _ want  _ to,” Ian said. “But I think I kind of have to.”

 

“Man, you don’t have to talk about anything if you don’t want,” Luke said. 

 

“This is different though,” Ian said. “I…” he sighed.

 

“Are you panicking?” Luke asked calmly. Ian looked at him with slightly glassy eyes, almost like he might cry, and nodded, before burying his head in his knees. Luke placed a gentle hand on his back. “Did someone hurt you? Just tell me and I’ll fuck ‘em up.”

 

“No, no one hurt me,” Ian said, his voice muffled. His shoulders shook slightly. 

 

“Did something happen?” Luke asked.

 

“No, not really,” Ian replied.

 

“Are you worried about something?”

 

“I...I guess so, yeah.”

 

“What are you worried about?”

 

There was a pause. An uncomfortably long pause. Ian sniffled a few times, and Luke thought he might have been crying, but he wasn’t sure. 

 

“I guess,” Ian said slowly, quietly, lifting his face a bit off his knees. His cheeks were red. “I’m worried that you...and the rest of Hidden Block...won’t like me anymore.”

 

“Whaaaaaat?” Luke said, taking his hand off of Ian’s back. “Nothin’ could make us stop liking you, Ian.”

 

Ian’s lips curled up in a small smile. “I mean, I know,” he said, “but I’m still worried.”

 

“Just tell me what’s up,” Luke said. “Do it quick, like a band-aid.”

 

Ian took a deep breath. “I’m…”

 

“Rip the band-aid off, Ian! Spit it out!”

 

“Luke, I’m gay.”

 

And then Luke hugged the absolute shit out of him.

 

**Third year**

 

“LUKE!” Ian yelled, running towards Luke, who was sitting at a bench outside the school. “LUKE I’M PANICKING!”

 

“Whoa,” Luke held up his hands in defence as Ian approached him. “What’s up?”

 

Ian gripped Luke’s shoulders and shook him lightly. “Hana asked me to the festival  _ and I said yes _ !”

 

“That’s great,” Luke said, narrowing his eyes, “but you’re gay.”

 

“I know!” Ian exclaimed. “We’re going as friends. But Luke! Someone asked me! Someone asked me to the festival!”

 

“That’s great,” Luke repeated. “But I don’t see why this is a cause for panic.”

 

“I’VE NEVER BEEN TO THE FESTIVAL BEFORE!” Ian yelled. A few heads turned, Ian ignored them. “What the fuck do I wear? What food is there? How do I act…?”

 

“I’m sure you can just wear that,” Luke said. “And act like yourself. Duh.”

 

“Oh,” Ian smacked his forehead. “Duh.”

 

…

 

_ From: Moosey _

 

_ club room right now please _

 

Luke received the text in the middle of the night. And the only thing he could think as he pulled a tee-shirt over his head and quietly slipped out of the room was  _ at least he had the decency to say “please”. _

 

Luke quietly snuck out of the dorms and to the club room. When he got there, he found Ian sitting at a desk and rolling a die between his fingers anxiously.

 

“Dude, you okay?” Luke asked, his voice rough and tired. He leaned against the doorway sleepily, trying to keep his eyes from closing.

 

“This was a bad idea I’m sorry,” Ian said. “You can go back to bed.”

 

“No, no,” Luke said. “I’m already here, I’m not going all the way back. Seriously, what’s wrong?”

 

“Just something I got oddly motivated to tell you at two-AM because my brain fucking sucks,” Ian said. “But I’m not motivated anymore. I don’t want to tell you.”

 

“Tell me what?” Luke asked, walking into the room and sitting at the desk next to Ian. He let his head rest on his hand and stared at Ian expectantly.

 

“I just said I don’t want to tell you,” Ian said, dropping the die on the table. 

 

“I’m not letting you leave until you do,” Luke said. Ian furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“We’ll be here all night then,” Ian said. 

 

“I give  _ zero  _ shits.”

 

Ian frowned deeply.

 

“Say it as vaguely as you possibly can,” Luke suggested. “Maybe it’ll be easier.”

 

“But then you won’t get it,” Ian said. He sighed. “I mean, I’ll give it a shot if it’ll make you go away. I...kind of...don’t hate you.”

 

“You kind of don’t hate me?” Luke said with a bit of a laugh. “That’s good, I guess.”

 

“AUGH!” Ian groaned. “Now I have to tell you what it means, asshole.”

 

“Can’t be that hard.” Luke smirked.

 

“That’s what she said.”

 

“Not in your case.”

 

“Luke, I…” Ian trailed off.

 

“You what?” Luke asked.

 

“I can’t.” Ian buried his face in his hands. “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t.”

 

Luke sat up straight, and held his hands up awkwardly, unsure what to do. Ian was clearly panicking. His breathing was getting faster, and faster, and faster...

 

“Breathe slower,” Luke said in the calmest voice possible. “You can’t get enough air like that.”

 

Ian tried to regulate his breathing.

 

“You don’t have to tell me if you really don’t want to,” Luke said.

 

“No,” Ian said, dragging his hands down his face. “I want to. But I don’t know if you...or if you’ll...or if…”

 

“Make up your mind, man! A second ago you didn’t want to.”

 

“Luke,” Ian leaned forward, and grabbed Luke’s cheeks. Ian quickly became too embarrassed to continue and dropped his head, mumbling something incoherent. His hands were still on Luke’s cheeks, though.

 

“I have no idea what you just said.”

 

“Luke,” Ian started again, looking back up at Luke and blushing furiously. “I fucking love you.”

 

Luke’s mouth hung open in a bit of an “O” shape. He raised his hand up to his cheek and put it over Ian’s gently. And then he leaned in.

 

Ian’s lips were soft. Luke’s stomach felt like it was doing flips, and he hoped Ian couldn’t hear his super loud heartbeat.

 

Ian pulled away, and he looked completely panicked. Luke smiled.

 

“I kind of don’t hate you too.”

 

**Fourth year**

 

On the train, on the way to the last year of school. Ian’s feet tapped nervously. Luke ran his thumb along the back of his hand. They’d managed to keep their relationship secret from the rest of Hidden Block for the whole summer, and planned to tell them at today’s club meeting.

 

“I’m not ready for this,” Ian mumbled.

 

“You know they’ll be cool with it,” Luke reassured. “They were cool when you came out, they were cool when Jimmy came out.”

 

“Yeah, but, like,” Ian said. “They’re gonna tease the shit out of us, you know they are. Get ready for a shit ton of gay sex jokes.”

 

“True,” Luke said. “But it’s better than rejection.”

 

The train arrived, everyone unpacked their things and got settled in. It was time for the first Hidden Block club meeting of the year.

 

The room was  _ disturbingly  _ clean. That would soon change.

 

Luke stood on a desk and shouted over the chatter of the club. “Yo!” He exclaimed, “Ian and I have something to tell y’all.”

 

All heads turned to the couple.

 

“Luke,” Ian whispered loudly, “I changed my mind.”

 

“Too late,” Luke said. “The  _ both  _ of us feel it’s about time you knew that we’re dating. Like, in a gay way.”

 

Ian facepalmed. “You didn’t have to add that.”

 

“Wait really?” Jeff said with a smile. “Congrats!”

 

“Moosey finally found himself a top,” Caddy smirked. Ian nearly punched him in the face.

 

…

 

The last day of high school. Ian and Luke were sitting next to each other, backs against a tree. Ian was thinking deeply about something. Luke was close to falling asleep on Ian’s shoulder.

 

“Luke,” Ian said, his tone serious. “I don’t want it to end.”

 

“Me neither,” Luke said sleepily, contentedly. 

 

“You’ll never leave me though, right?” Ian asked.

 

“Mmm,” Luke hummed, “Not in spirit, but what if I decide to go to college overseas?”

 

Ian sighed. “Well…could I come with you, then?”

 

“If you wanted to.”

 

They paused. It was a comfortable pause.

 

“Luke?” Ian asked.

 

“Yeah?” Luke replied.

 

“What...what would you do if...if I…”

 

“Like a band-aid, Ian,” Luke encouraged.

 

“...if I asked you to marry me?”

 

Luke’s eyes widened. He was suddenly much more awake. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, butterflies gathering in his stomach.

 

“I guess I’d have to say yes.”


End file.
